This invention relates to a throwing disk having a circular, planar central part which is provided with substantially identical wings symmetrically distributed around its circumference.
Conventional throwing disks are known, for example, from DAS [German published application] No. 1,578,679 and U.S.Pat. No. 3,359,678. In these throwing disks, a curved, continuously extending edge adjoins the center part, the throwing disk being thin-walled and suitably made of a synthetic resin.
These conventional throwing disks permit a number of possibilities for sports and games, depending upon the skill and practice of the participants. However, these disks normally require at least two persons to play catch. The game possibilities for one person are limited to flinging the throwing disk forwardly at a tilt and allowing it to float back to the thrower on a cushion of air. In the case of several participants, the throwing disk can be aimed in each case only at one person. If the recipient fails to catch the disk, it will fall to ground.
The boomerang is a widely known article having the property of returning, if it has missed its target, to the thrower along an approximately circular path when the correct throwing technique is employed. Generally speaking, the boomerang is a relatively heavy article which can represent, upon its return to the thrower, danger if the latter is careless or inattentive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel throwing disk exhibiting improved and/or additional uses as compared with conventional throwing disks while negating the danger factors inherent in the boomerang. In particular, the present throwing disk also affords the possibility of its flight continuing to a second person if the initial recipient fails to catch the disk, or of returning to the thrower in the manner of a boomerang. Therefore, the throwing disk may be used in play or a game by a solitary individual. Finally, the throwing disk is to be simple in its construction and inexpensive in its manufacture.
The above objects have been attained in accordance with the present invention in that a circular central part similar to the central planar portion of a conventional throwing disk of the type mentioned above, is provided, along its outer circumference, with wings radially projecting and symmetrically distributed therefrom in an identical manner. Each wing including a substantially planar first section or area directly adjoining the center part and lying substantially within the same plane as that of the center part and a second section or area adjoining and projecting from the first section essentially in the peripheral direction. The second sections of all of the wings are bent or curved in an identical direction out of the plane of the center part and first section. In this regard, it has been found to be advantageous in several embodiments of the present invention to have the second section or area of each wing adjoin the center part by way of an undercut portion.
It has proved to be advantageous in several embodiments of the present invention to start the bend or curvature of each of the second wing sections along the edge of the first wing section as traced by a line forming an angle of 40.degree.-50.degree., preferably of 45.degree. with a chord originating at the ending point of the respective wing and terminating at the starting point of the respective wing.
It has proved to be especially advantageous in many embodiments of the present invention to bend or curve the free rim of each first wing section in a direction opposite to the bend or curvature of their respective second wing section and additionally bend or curve the free outer rim of the second wing section, as viewed radially from the center of the center part, in a direction opposite to that of the bend or curve of the free rim of the respective first wing section.
It has also been found to be quite advantageous, in several embodiments of the present invention, that the center part of the throwing disk is a circular ring provided with a concentric opening or aperture. An additional embodiment of the present invention discloses that the inner edge of the opening formed by the circular ring is bent or curved in the direction of the bend or curve of the second wing sections.
Since the wings are symmetrically distributed along the outer circumference of the circular center ring part, the ending points of the respective wings in a six-winged embodiment would be located at points on said outer circumference of the circular center ring part and separated by an arc of 60.degree..
It has been found that such throwing disk according to the present invention combines the properties of conventional throwing disks with those of a boomerang, thus providing a great variety of possibilities for play and games for one person or for several individuals. The throwing disk of this invention can also be readily manufactured, for example, from a synthetic resin, and does not represent any danger due to its low mass and slow return, in the manner of a boomerang, to the thrower. Upon utilizing the correct throwing technique the improved throwing disk practically remains stationary in the air after its return to the thrower, so that even careless handling cannot lead to troublesome consequences.
Depending upon the flightpath desired and/or throwing technique utilized, the only essential factor for handling the throwing disk of the invention is merely to set the disk into rotation to a greater or lesser extent while throwing it in a peripheral direction opposite to the extension of the wings. The throwing technique also includes the respective position of the throwing disk in space with respect to the throwing direction and/or the wind direction.
Additional features and details of the invention can be seen from the following description with reference to the drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.